


In the Name of Science

by awkwardCyclops



Category: Radiata Stories
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Kinda, M/M, Oral, PWP, slight AU, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardCyclops/pseuds/awkwardCyclops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Light Elves are growing tired of Genius' constant attempts to get into the city, but Gil decides to take pity on him and grant him entry... for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Science

**Author's Note:**

> This is set as a bit of an AU... At least Jack or the brigade isn't in the picture at all. So yea, this is my first fic and I just got the idea in my head a week ago. Since the anatomy isn't completely specified in the game, there are some obvious headcanons. If you want to leave some feed back, that'd be p. sweet. I have a bit of an idea to keep it going for a while, but I'll just see how it goes.

The day was slowly coming to an end as the sun started to set over the Elf Region. Genius Weisheit could be easily found sitting against the stone wall across the entrance to the City of Flowers. It was the 10th time in that week alone that he's been out there, but it seemed like this time he was there for an eternity. He was so sure that today was the day they would finally let him in. He was willing to be as patient and polite as it took; he even had a few “scientific” reasons up his sleeve if he needed them. Unfortunately for Genius, manners and science wouldn’t be granting him entrance anytime soon. 

He brought some of his latest work with him (just because he was waiting to be allowed in doesn’t mean he should stop working) and sat outside the city for hours on end. The light elves had grown so tired of his attempts that they decided to ignore him altogether—or at least that’s what Genius had figured. He was almost surprised that they didn't attempt to kill him or make any death threats towards him; but since he had made no physical attempt to enter, Lord Zane probably thought there was no need for such brutality. Acting so recklessly would surely start a dispute of some kind, and no one really had the means to want to deal with that. 

With no one to come and give Genius the time of day, let alone try and scare him off, the young professor declared this as a waste of time and began to put up his things. 

After a few moments of making sure everything was accounted for, Genius was just about finished packing up. It certainly was quiet at that time of the evening. There was nothing to be heard except for the soft sounds of nature’s orchestra—filled with cricket chirps and the bellowing of toads. Genius soon realized that he didn’t get out of his home too often, so it was definitely relaxing to take a moment’s breather outside. 

It wasn’t long before the sun had completely set and the dirt path started to be laminated by the rows of glowing flowers. The young scholar gave a delighted sigh as he enjoyed nature for few more moments—suddenly not feeling so eager to go back to work after a long day of disappointment. 

Apparently Genius had been dawdling for too long because someone finally came out of the city and stood atop of the waterfall entrance. Slashing through the silence, as well as Genius’ concentration, a familiar voice called out in a slightly irritated tone, “Hmph, you humans truly are stubborn. I don’t know whether to call you ambitious or stupid.” 

Genius froze in place, but he quickly regained his composure and turned to face who was speaking. “Ah, good evening to you, Gil,” he greeted, still trying out this well-mannered business. Of course he knew all of the elves by name, but Gil especially since he was so high up in the ranks. Genius was practically bouncing inside; this could be his chance! 

Gil ignored his greeting and continued in his harsh banter, “Honestly, I thought if we left you alone for the day then you’d give up. But no, 12 hours later and you’re still perched outside of our city.” 

Genius blinked in surprise. Had it really been that long? That was so off from what he had previously calculated… Oh well, he must have just gotten lost in his work again. He’ll often do that and end up working for days on end. Genius straightened out his clothing modestly and then gave a smirk to Gil, “Y’know, if I could just enter the city, I’m sure I could get what I need and come back here less.” 

Gil overdramatized the fact that he was rolling his eyes before he descended in a fast paced motion and ended up a few inches away from Genius’ face. The young professor lost his composure and squeaked like a mouse as he ducked for cover. He wasn’t actually prepared for any sort of fight, especially not against Gil. The elf had no intention of hurting him, and once Genius finally noticed that he readjusted himself with his face tinting red. At this distance, it was pretty easy for Genius to appreciate the Gil’s beauty. He caught himself staring at his face; it was completely mesmerizing. Genius had to remind himself that, of course, all elves were beautiful, so that he wasn’t just fixated on the one before him. 

Gil outwardly ignored his frantic display, but was secretly getting a kick out of watching him squirm, and continued on with what he was going to say, “Lord Zane has sent me out here to make sure that you’ve left, but he didn’t say anything about not killing you, so it would be in your best interest to leave at once.”With each final word, Gil proceed to get closer and closer to Genius’ face; he thought the tone in his voice was a good enough distinction that he was playing around. After giving his fair warning, Gil about-faced and started to head back into the city. 

“Wait!” Genius cried after him. There was no way this chance was slipping away from him. He has been through too much throughout the year to be chased away so easily. 

“What is it now?” Gil hissed without turning back around to face him. 

“I… I could make it worth your while to let me enter the city!” Genius scrambled in his wording, but he needed to think fast about something the elf would actually be interested in. 

A small grin started to form on Gil’s face. An offer, eh? Well this could be interesting. He wasn’t planning on obliging to Genius’ request, but his curiosity has been struck. Gil slowly turned towards Genius with his arms crossed and cocked his head to the side, “Worth my while? What could you possibly have that I would desire?” 

It’s true that Elven people weren’t all too impressed with what humans had to offer. Elven children might be interested in some of the trinkets and customs humans possessed, but an adult male like Gil wouldn’t bother with it. 

“I can offer you money!” Genius suggested. He was so eager and desperate that he wasn’t thinking clearly. Money was universal right? Surely he could give a decent amount--

“Tch, not interested. Your currency means nothing to me. What else do you have to offer?” Gil was starting to rather enjoy this. He had so much control in this conversation, and it was such a delight to watch Genius’ pompous ass squirm as he tried to think of things to give. Gil started to chuckled to himself. 

Pacing to and fro in short distances, Genius racked his brain for another option, “Ah! I can get you a new sword—or, or better yet, I could improve the one you already have! Whether you want to sharpen it or make it lighter, swing faster perhaps, I could fix it for you!” Genius was no Dwarf and had no experience making weapons. On top of all that, Gil’s blade wasn’t ordinary, so it would be hard to work with. Despite all of that, there was nothing that a little research couldn’t solve. How hard could it possibly be? 

“No,” Gil simply answered before Genius could give it any further thought. He didn’t bother explaining why he was against this offer, but it probably had something to do with Gil not trusting Genius with his blade. 

The young scholar was running out of options. He rapidly tapped his head to try and come up with another solution, “I can offer you some poetry…?” he suggested, sounding almost like a last attempt. It was no secret that Gil had an appreciation for the finer arts, but Genius didn’t know too much about poetry except for the ancient ones he read in texts. He never considered actually coming up with some himself. 

The light elf blinked before laughing at the pathetic human. “Is that a serious offer? You really think I would risk my well-being for some of your probably horrid poems?” Gil continued laughing as he floated down to meet Genius at eye level. 

His arms were crossed as his laughter soon subsided. He tilted his head from side to side as he locked eyes with Genius. “What else do you have?” he asked with his expression going back to unimpressed.

The whole ordeal had Genius’ heart thumping rapidly. He was so close to getting into the city that he could practically taste the fresh air. But, at the same time, he was so far from his goal; he was convinced that if he couldn’t get into the city this time, there’d be no entry for him in the future. Genius’ breath turned to short gasps as he ran out of things to suggest, “I… I don’t know what else to offer to you…” His head was bent down in disappointment and his tone showed signs of defeat. 

Meanwhile Gil was inspecting Genius up and down, scrutinizing every feature. He seemed to have this odd glow to him as he stood out here in the moon light. It was… hypnotizing. He wanted it. He stared at him with a hint of desire in his eyes and Gil had a smirk growing slowly across his face, “Why don’t you offer yourself?”

Genius’ head sprung up in surprise and he cocked an eyebrow, “I beg your pardon?” 

Gil had a mixture of embarrassment and shame as he clarified his suggestion, so he casually inspected his fingernails to avoid eye contact as he spoke, “Give yourself to me and I might consider letting you in the city. …For a moment or two at the most.” 

All you had to do was mention entrance to the city and Genius’ face would light up with anticipation. His expression faltered a bit when he didn’t quite understand what Gil had meant. “What? Do you mean for me to become your slave?” Genius started to question how lowly he would put himself for the sake of research, but on the other hand it was entrance to the city. His mind started to race with questions and concerns as he considered the proposition. 

Gil scoffed a bit and rolled his eyes, “No, that is not what I mean. What would I do with a human slave anyway? You can’t come with me into the city and you all are so fragile and stubborn and useless; I wouldn’t waste my time.” His expression then quickly softened as he reached his hand out and lightly stroked it against Genius’ cheek, sending shivers down the professor’s spine. “I was thinking more along the lines of offering yourself to me for the evening.” As he spoke, he ran his hand from Genius’ cheek to his neck, “Despite my detest for most humans, I can’t say that I’m not the least bit curious as to what lies beneath all of these layers of clothing.” 

The elf’s words came out as smooth as satin and they whisked themselves over Genius as blood rushed to his cheeks. He cleared his throat abruptly and took a few steps back out of embarrassment. Straightening out his glasses, he was trying to search for the right words to say, “Ah… yes… well—You see… The thing is…” 

Gil chuckled at his flustered appearance and playfully turned himself upside down as he crossed his legs. “I am aware that it is a rather strange request, but you will also be taking a look at me. I am willing to expose myself to you as well as show you my scared home—if I am impressed that is. So what is your answer, human? I am only offering this once.” 

Genius’ heart was pounding in his throat. It’s true that it’s a two for one deal to be able to get a good look at a light elf’s outer anatomy up close and be able to enter the city, but he had to expose himself as well. And not only that, but there will be some type of performance review?! What if Genius didn’t deliver? He’s always too busy in his work and research to be concerned with relationships, let alone sexual relationships! The scholar’s face was burning as it painted itself red. Gil was enjoying watching him panic, but Genius was on the edge of an anxiety attack. He knew he didn’t have a lot of time to think the situation over, but this had his ticket to the city on the line. That settled it. 

Genius locked eyes with Gil right as he started to rotate himself back to sitting right side up, “I’ll do it.” Gil gave a smug smirk. 

Embarrassed with himself, without another word, Genius about0faced and started to head in the direction of his home. Perhaps he had some books that held chapters on fornicating, or better yet he could quickly look over some at the library in Radiata… But Radiata was a bit of a long walk from his home. Would he even be back in time to meet Gil? Genius then screeched to a halt and stood there for a moment before going into a mental fit with his arms flailing about, but he didn’t say a word. 

…Time! He had left so quickly that he had forgotten to ask Gil for the time they should meet up. Genius turned back around to the direction he just came from only to find that Gil was right behind him. Genius blushed feverishly and stammered in his speech, “G-Gil! Wh-What are you doing?” 

Gil kept a straight face as he cocked his head to the side, but the hint of confusion was clear, "I assumed we were going to be doing this now." 

Genius blinked at him, "So we're going to be doing this in _my_ house?" 

"Well we certainly cannot do it in mine, and I am not going to be doing such a thing outside where someone could see us together. No one is going to be coming over and checking on your house, so it is our safest bet," Gil shrugged, not seeing the big deal here. 

His response didn't help Genius regain and of his composure. "Yes, of course," he responded with butterflies dancing around in his stomach. Genius went back to walking towards his home as he screamed to himself inside his head. Surely this is anything BUT okay. There was no time to prepare, no time to read or at least do some proper research on a few things before they started. The only sexual knowledge that Genius possessed was about masturbation, and he didn't even do that frequently! He just had to suck it up and do his best with this. His life's work was depending on this... _this_ of all things. Genius was really starting to wish that Gil had just gone for the poetry. 

Genius started sweating profusely as he got closer and closer to his home. Gil has not said a word the whole way up, but Genius could just _feel_ him floating close behind without having to turn around to make sure. Up the steps he went and he unlocked his front door. As he stepped inside, he walked straight over to his extra work space to put down his things. He could hear Gil floating in the door way and closing the door behind him. Genius sighed lightly and turned around to face Gil, but the elf was a bit preoccupied. He was completely drawn into all the pictures and graphs that were propped up on Genius' wall; floating high and low to make sure that he looks at each one, without touching anything, of course. Gil had respect for other people's personal belongings. 

Gil's small exploration had given Genius an idea. Perhaps he could trade knowledge instead of having to go through all of this. "Well I see you've taken quite an interest in my research! Perhaps I can--" 

"Remove your clothes," Gil demanded without taking his eyes off the wall. 

Well so much for that plan... Genius was caught off guard by the outburst, "Wh-What?" 

"Take off, " Gil turned to face him, "Your clothes," he restated with a very calm and straight expression. 

The ease in his voice was making Genius quiver; he hasn't stopped blushing since he entered the house. He'll admit that the whole situation is making him slightly aroused, but he was starting to have some second thoughts. Before Genius spoke up to address his further concerns, he noticed that Gil's back was once again turned to him. Why did he keep doing that? Was he really that interested in Genius' work or did he just not want to watch him undress? 

Genius shook his head free of the question and-- 

"You are stalling, Genius," Gil called out. 

How did he know? Well obviously there were no sounds of clothes being dropped as he stood there, but the way Gil spoke created a lump in his throat. Genius swallowed hard before speaking, "Well you see, I have a few concerns..." This caused Gil to raise an eyebrow, but Genius couldn't see that. "Isn't this whole thing against your culture? Being with a human, I mean?" 

"It is not as if I am in love with you, but yes, you can say that being in a relationship with a human is looked down upon in my society. But we are not in a relationship, this is a deal, and that's why we're in your house. As I had said earlier, no one is going to come here and check up on you, so you are fine," Gil answered diligently, still facing the wall. 

Before Genius could try and come up with something else to question, Gil spoke out again, "Now, either remove the clothes," he turned his head slightly so that his profile was visible, "or I'll do it with my teeth." The word teeth came out smoothly and Gil let his tongue glide over his lips slowly before turning back to the wall. Genius thought he was going to have to grip onto something to keep himself from fainting. Gil's face was so calm, but his voice was so demanding and impatient. It sent lightning throughout Genius' body as his face proceeded to heat up. He could feel himself twitch with arousal and he cursed within himself. It was as if his body was betraying him, but at the same time this was bound to happen sometime that night. 

Genius sighed as he decided to stop stalling and finally undress. He started with the smaller things, like his glasses, gloves, and shoes, before fiddling with all the buckles and straps on his overcoat. Gil could hear him move and looked back at him over his should. It wasn't long before Gil had slowly turned to face him completely. When Genius looked up and noticed, his stomach went into a fit. Now he really wished that Gil had stayed facing the wall. Although he notice the change in Gil's expression. It was no longer just straight forward, it was clearly interested and full of curiosity. 

This almost eased Genius as he finally removed his giant overcoat and hung it up properly. Underneath Genius preferred to dress lightly, so there was nothing more than a white t-shirt and a pair of black spandex shorts that came down to mid calf. It was beneficial to dress this way so he wouldn't get too hot, but his shorts were pressed against him a little tighter than normal. He looked down to see that his half-hard erection was pressing up against the fabric, making it as broad as daylight. Gil stared directly at it and it only twitched in response. 

"Continue," Gil demanded. 

There was a shaky sigh as Genius' hands trembled at the hem line of his shirt. Why was he the only one getting undressed? If this was supposed to be a mutual thing, shouldn't Gil be participating as well? He thought about speaking on this, but he'd probably be told again to stop stalling. The shirt was off and there was noting left on him except for his shorts. He was just about to suck it up and remove those too, but he noticed that Gil's feet were actually planted firmly on the ground and his wings were slowly disintegrating into his back. Genius gave off a shocked expression. It was so rare for a light elf to be walking, let alone to see one without wings. Before Genuis could comment on this, Gil was already making his way toward him. It was obvious that the elf was transfixed with something, but Genius had no idea what it could be; he started checking his body to see if he had weird marks or anything, "What...? What is it?" 

Gil was staring at his chest and delicately placed a hand over Genius' nipple. His hands were so soft and light, Genius felt his heart race at the speed of light. Gil tilted his head from side to side, "Thought that only female humans had these... How peculiar... Are they as sensitive?" he asked as he proceeded to flick one. 

A surge went threw the young professor and he flinched as he tried to muffle a sound from escaping. Gil watched his face with curiosity and continued playing with it; he teased it, pinched it, and even bent his head down and ran his tongue over it lightly. Genius couldn't hold back anymore and a loud moan came from him. Quickly slapping a palm over his mouth, he turned as red as a tomato. Gil chuckled at him and noted that those were fun buttons to play with. Genius, on the other hand, was not laughing. All of this was simply embarrassing and now his dick was full erected and just trying to push its way through the fabric. 

Gil wanted to continue experimenting, so he took Genius by the hand and led him over to the bed that was near by. Genius felt another surge going through him. What was this? They were only touching hands, why was he getting excited? ...And why was he still the only one undressed? Gil sat Genius on edge of the bed and started to take off his own shoes before barking out another demand, "Lie down." Genius hesitated but then quickly obeyed and laid on his back with his head placed on the pillow. He was expecting Gil to remove more, but only his shoes came off before he straddled him and sat on his pelvis. Genius' dick twitched and he almost thought about crying out in a multitude of complaints. Was this some type of punishment? He should at least be able to take his pants off by now. He was going to explode or go crazy if this didn't go by faster...

As Genius was complaining to himself, Gil had already bent back over and started attacking his nipples again. He put one in between his teeth and sucked on it lightly before biting down on it and then rubbing his tongue over it. The other was in his hand, being pinched and played with. "A-Ahhh...! Don't bite them...!" Genius complained in his moans and he could feel Gil smirking up against his skin. The elf kissed it in apology and started a kissing trail down Genius' side. As Gil moved to continue going down on Genius, their crotches grinded against one another and Genius gasped again. He was so sensitive now, but he could feel that Gil was also aroused. 

Gil's trail had finally reached the hem line of Genius' pants and he began to tug them downward. _Finally_ , Genius thought to himself. But Gil quickly snapped them back in place, "Oh, of course. I almost forgot." Genius turned his face to the side and a single tear ran down his cheek, _Goddamnit..._ He looked back up at Gil and he appeared to be taking his shirt off and Genius decided that this was a slightly far alternative. Once the garment was removed, Genius couldn't help but stare at him. He was ...beautiful. There was obvious muscle, but at the same time he was sleek and slender. His skin looked so frail and was as smooth and bright as porcelain; there was not a single strand of body hair, and obviously he didn't have nipples... Genius was almost afraid to touch him, but he proceeded to anyway. Slowly lifting his hand, he dragged it across Gil's chest. He could feel his heartbeat and lungs as Gil took in a sharp breath, and the skin was just as soft as he thought it would be. "...Your hands are warm," Gil commented sheepishly. 

That broke Genius' trance and he backed his hand away instantly, "O-Oh I..." 

Gil snickered at his reaction and leaned back down to Genius' crotch. This time he didn't stop once he started to tug down Geinus' pants and his erection sprang forward at its announced freedom. Gil's eyes were wide with surprise and he ended up just staring at it for a moment. The closeness was so embarrassing that Genius turned his face the other direction and wanted to hide forever. The heated length just rested on Genius' stomach and he blushed so feverishly that he finally cried out, "Well don't just stare at it!" Gil smirked and gave it a small kiss before making quick motions to remove the rest of Genius' pants. Genius gave out a shuddered sigh at the touch. While Gil was up, he decided it would be good to remove his trousers as well before getting back on top. Genius watched him undressed and took note that he didn't have any body hair down there either... Although, their genitalia was just about the same.... Gil was a little more green rather than pink. 

The elf pranced lightly back on top of the bed and dived his head down toward Genius' pelvis. He wrapped his hand around Genius' dick and started to stroke it down as he nipped at the flesh of his inner thigh and then kissed it immediately after. Genius' chest heaved as he tried to calm down; all of the movement had caught him by surprise. Then his eyes fluttered open as Gil has wrapped his mouth around the tip of his dick. His lips were so soft and his tongue teased along slit. Genius moaned aloud as his hand gripped the back of Gil's head, pushing him down a little farther. Gil obliged and swirled his tongue around the length as he bobbed his head up and down. He started to moan a bit himself and that was creating a pool of heat in Genius' stomach and made him tightened his grip. 

Gil wasn't down there for very long before he rose up and licked the precum off his lips slowly. Genius swore he was going to faint, "...This is too much," he panted. 

"We have barely started," Gil replied with a smirk. He turned around so it was almost as if he was about to sit on Genius' face, but his torso stayed up in the air on all fours. "Return the favor," Gil demanded as he was leaned over to put his mouth back around Genius. Genius' face flushed, "Wh-What am I supposed to do?" Gil rolled his eyes before answering, "Suck." He gave no more instruction than that and put his lips back around Genius' dick. Genius gasped and moaned aloud while gripping onto Gil which caused the elf to wince a bit, but he let it slide and went back to what he was doing. 

Genius sure was nervous about how to go about this, but he wrapped his lips around the head and started to suck on it. He started to massage Gil's thighs for good measure, but he was so distracted by the way he smelled; it was so fresh. Of course, what else was he to expect? The guy flew around through flowers and grass all day. Genius closed his eyes and flicked his tongue at the tip and that was rewarded with a moan from Gil as he started to thrust into his mouth lightly. This allowed Genius to move his tongue along his length easier. Genius thought he was doing pretty well for his first time, but there were plenty of incidents where were his teeth would scrap or bump into Gil's dick, causing him to wince and moan "wvess feefff" around his dick. It was supposed to be a reminder, but all it did was send vibrations that made Genius buck wildly into Gil's mouth... Which Gil had no problem with. 

Genius could feel himself getting pretty close to releasing, but Gil stopped before he could. They changed positions with Genius bent over the bed and Gil pressing his head down into the mattress. He was so gentle before, but now he starting to get really rough and the change in pace was making Genius get all hot and bothered. There were no more second thoughts; Genius' half-lidded eyes were filled with lust and he knew what he wanted. Gil gripped Genius' thighs and laid his across his back to nip at his ear before whispering into, " _Well now that you're no longer whittling my dick away with your teeth, I say it's about time for the main event._ " Panting was Genius' only response and Gil chuckled in his year, "You're going to have to beg for it. Humor me with how badly you desire it." Gil stuck two fingers in Genius' mouth and he sucked on them instantly. Gil moaned softly and Genius could feel Gil's erection resting on his lower back. 

As soon as Gil felt his fingers were lathered enough, he slid them out of Genius' mouth and started toying with the human's entrance. Genius' panting quickened and he moaned loudly when a finger pressed all the way through, "Aaahhh..hh...! Pl-Please..." Gil smiled against his neck and started to kiss it lightly as he began thrusting the finger before adding another, "Hmm, you're so vocal, but I'm not hearing those magic words." 

The fingers were brushing up against his walls, Gil was kissing his neck and also started playing with his nipples again-- all of it was too much for him. The only thing that came out were incomprehensible words that sort of sounded like begging, so that was good enough for Gil. His fingers scissored and stretched out the hole a bit more, earning another moan from Genius. The fingers were removed and Gil rather a heap of saliva in his mouth and slowly dribbled it out over Genius' hole and his own erection, making Genius shudder. This procedure was preformed a couple more times before he lightly massaged Genius' back to signal that he was going in. Genius gripped the sheets to prepare himself and Gil slowly pushed the head of his dick inside. Genius took in a sharp breath as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. 

Gil continued to rub his back and repeatedly told him to relax. Genius calmed down slightly and Gil pressed forward, continuing to massage him as the moaned in unison. Genius was just so tight that Gil didn't know how long he would last, but he was determined to make the most of it. He started thrusting slowly with a good rhythm and grabbing onto Genius' hips for support. Genius' voice echoed throughout the house and mixed in with those moans came out a short, gasped, " _Gil..._ " 

Gil almost slowed to a stop as he blushed feverishly for the first time that night. Was that... That was his name... There were butterflies in his stomach and his fingers trembled. Why was he so stunned by hearing his own name, he heard it all the time. He's had sex before, he's heard it there too... But why was this time-- And then it came again. Genius. Moaning out his name. Gil almost couldn't contain himself as he started back up again, pounding himself into Genius and making his breath go short. Genius' eyes flew open and he moaned even louder as Gil finally hit his prostate. Gil smirked, knowing that he did because Genius let go of the sheets long enough to start pumping himself. Gil leaned over and batted Genius' hand away as he kept up the same rhythm. Taking a hold of Genius himself, he spoke softly into his back, "No, let me. You just keep saying my name..." 

Gil tried to keep his pumping and thrusting the same as Genius continued to call out his name, but it was becoming too much for him. Soon his thrusting became more frantic than his pumping, but he started hitting Genius' prostate again so he was still pretty close all the same. One more thrust was all it took and Genius spilled his seed all over Gil's hand as he called out his name in one long gasp. It was like music and Gil couldn't hold back any longer; he paused and shuddered as he filled Genius before collapsing on his back, sweaty and exhausted. Gil rolled over so that he was sitting on the bed and rose the semen splattered hand to his face and licked off every last drop. It had an interesting flavor, but he wasn't about to dawdle on that, there were other things on his mind... He looked down at Genius, completely exhausted and catching his breath. There was just something about him that-- No. No, absolutely not. Sex does not equal love and he was definitely not falling for a human. 

Genius' breathing slowed down and he looked up at Gil. The elf felt his face flush and his heart race... He had to get out of there. Gil swallowed hard and quickly hoped off the bed. Gathering his clothes, he got dressed as if his life depended on it. As soon as he was dressed, he slowly rose back into the air and his wings sprang out of his back. His eyes wandered over to Genius who was looking very confused. Ugh! Gil just couldn't stand to look at him. Without a word, the elf dashed out of Genius' house as fast as he could, not caring if anyone saw him exit. 

Genius blinked and was in a bit of shock, "W-Wait!" The reaction was delayed and Gil was already gone. "I... guess we'll talk about the city later then..." Genius mumbled to himself as he laid back down on his bed. "...What was that...?" 


End file.
